Crop circles
by TessaChobit
Summary: Leah Clearwater is having an off day. Then again, thats everyday. But somthing is up in La Push...something weird, something dare I say, ALIEN maybe? You'll just have to read and find out. First Twilight story. ON HIATUS
1. Faeries were Here

_Faeries_ were Here

Chapter one

[Leah POV]

Hi, I'm Leah Clearwater. My EX-boyfriend cheated on me with my cousin, I'm a wolf shape shifter, and I am currently beta in Jacobs pack.

So here's the deal, I was walking to 7/11 for some gum when I ran into this guy.

* * *

Ouch, what did I hit? I looked up and saw this guy. He was a light tan color with unnatural blue/green eyes. His attire was very casual in the light. Plain white tee with black jean shorts and throwback kicks. He looked mad.

"Uh, hey watch where your going chicky." His accent was completely annoying, sounding like he came straight out the Bronx. I stood up and dusted off my own tee shirt. I cracked my neck, and put my hands on my hips. "Well soooory, but I'm not the only one with eyes. Am I?"

"Actually yes, I'm legally blind." Ouch.

I immediately felt bad and began to apologize, when he put his hand up, "No need to apologize, you didn't know." He shifted his weight to the side, "Lets just leave this hiccup to the fates, ya'know."

'What are the fates?' Confusion must have crossed my face, as he tried to explain. However, my phone went off.

* * *

And here I am at my house explaining to you this random, fateful, insignificant event in my day. Not to mention the fact that I am surrounded by testosterone. Jake, Seth, Embry, Quil, Paul, SAM, and the tweebs Colin and Brady.

"Oi! Leah, why ya'h staring out that window?" I ignored Embry as he poked my shoulder attempting to get my attention. I grabbed his finger and snapped it back.

"AHHHH. OWWWWY!"

I busted out laughing at his girly man screams. The others just stared at me.

Jacob opened his big mouth, "Leah could you please pay attention. This is serious."

I turned from the window to look at him, "Yeah, explain to me how this involves them?" I pointed to Sam and his pack, all filed on the left of the living room.

Jake sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "For the THIRD time, THEY were out on patrol when Paul picked up an unknown scent on the hiking trail. SO, Sam called me and I called you and Seth to come here, and for the past hour we've been trying to figure what or who the scent belonged to."

"I don't even see why you try Jake, she's too shrill to care. In one ear and out the other." I was seriously gonna stomp Paul, but I stayed chill. Seth flinch away from me while the others anticipated gore. But I just stayed chill. "Ahem, well Jake, I don't know if you all can tell," I turned my head back to the window, "But I've had something on my mind all day."

"And what's that?" Jake inquired.

I turned my head back to the group, but got up this time, "Well, I ran into this guy at 7/11." Paul interrupted me, "Good for you but what does that have to do with this?"

"If you shut up I can explain." I smiled sweetly at him, " So yeah, then we have it out, I find out he's legally blind or some shit, then he says something about the FATES. But before he can explain, dunderhead over their calls."

Jake huffed, "So, what's you point?"

"He smelled weird, foreign, …alien." I concluded dramatically.

"Leah, there's no such thing as aliens." Sam stated, and I rolled my eyes. Seth jumps up from the floor and runs into the kitchen. 'What the…?' We all turned towards the kitchen door when pots and pans start banging. I inched forward a bit as ripping could be heard, then foiling noises. I visibly blanch as Seth comes out the kitchen with a foil bowl on his head. Paul, Colin, Brady, and Quil start laughing, while the others stared with their jaws on the floor.

"What the fuck?" I walked over to the smirking Seth and poked his foil…thingy. "Uhhhhh? Seth, I think you've gone off the deep end…" Jacob shook his head and turned away. Sam did the same, and just as they were about to conclude the 'meeting of GREAT importance', my mother busted through the front doors. "COME SEEEE THIS!"

Never, have I seen my mom this excited.


	2. Leah's Mom is insane

Leah's Mom is insane

Chapter two

[Leah POV]

…Okay?

.

.

.

Did my mother just burst in the house…_smiling_?

"I SAID! COME SEEEE THIS!" she yelled again with even more excitement. Was that even possible? Goodness, her face might crack if she smiles anymore. It's really not something she does a lot.

The pack jumped up and follow her jittery form out the busted front doors. 'I hope Seth can fix that. Can't afford a new door anytime soon.'

* * *

I ran to catch up with the others. They themselves had a hard time keeping up with my ecstatic mother. I looked around and saw cars and people on the sides of the road. The people seemed to be heading the same way as us. We got farther up the road, then I saw. I heard Seth begin freaking out about aliens again. I looked towards him and saw him running in a circle with Embry trying to calm him. Colin and Brady soon follow suit tackling him to the ground, but Seth was being a total dork and I'd had enough of it. People were beginning to stop looking at what was in front of us, and at Seth.

I stomped over to the struggling three, pushed them off Seth, then proceeded to slap the living daylights out of him. "OW! What was that for?" "You were being stupid!" I yelled in his face. "I was? Wait, where am I?" He rubbed his head before remembering what had happened. "OOooh yea, you were talking' bout aliens and~" His eyes widened and I slapped him again before he could freak out again, but this time I knocked off his stupid foil hat.

"Waaaahhh!"

"Shut up Seth." It was Jacob he knelt down to us on the ground. "Leah this is weird."

.

.

.

"Leah?"

"…Shhh, I'm thinking." I rubbed my chin in thought.

"Oh, somebody open a window Leah's thinking!" I heard Paul yell to the crowd.

I snapped my head up to his direction, "Were outside dickcheese!" I heard a couple snickers from the crowd and the packs. I turned back to Jake, "Where's my Mom? And Sam's big head?" 'Hah.'

"They went to get a closer view."

"What!" I stood up and started to run towards the woods, but before I did I turned back to Jake, "Watch his stupid self, and if he acts up just bitch slap him or something, k?" I turned and run past stupid Paul and the other stupid ones.

'I hope Mom and Sam don't do anything stupid. Why Leah!? Why didn't you just stay in bed today!?'

* * *

**Oh my, what could this _thing _be? R&R to find out people. :D (btw, I dont own these character SM does.)**


End file.
